Jace and Clary
by Persephone Swan
Summary: Just some drabble I have been working on about Jace and Clary's first time. . .


**This is just some drabble that I felt like writing. Hopefully will be continued soon.**

Jace stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his muscled chest as he surveyed the room before him. He smiled gently, a smile he reserved for only one person.

The library was dimly lit; just one lamp, next to the sleeping figure, was switched on. Clary lay sprawled in a large high-backed armchair in the corner of the room. Piles of books were scattered on the floor surrounding her and one lay open in her lap as if she had fallen asleep while reading. The chair was darkly upholstered, making her red hair stand out in the shadowy room.

Jace quietly moved to her side and knelt down. He put one hand gently on her neck, his thumb feathering tenderly over her skin.

"Clary," he whispered his face close to hers, "Wake up, Sweetness." She stirred slightly pressing her cheek into his hand. He chuckled and bent his head closer to hers.

"Come on, Clary. Come back to me," he murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey," she said sitting up, "I must have fallen asleep." He grinned at her then scooped her up in his arms and, taking her place in the chair, settled her onto his lap. She cuddled into him and sighed contentedly. He stroked her messy curls softly and kissed her forehead.

"What were you reading?"

"Just doing some Shadowhunter studying," she answered.

"You shouldn't study this late, or sleep in the library for that matter. I don't like to think you uncomfortable." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Well I would have gone to bed but I was worried about you and didn't think I'd be able to sleep. I hate that I can't go out hunting with you yet." She frowned and Jace ran his fingers down her forehead and nose to straighten out the lines.

"You shouldn't worry. And I would hurry back if I knew you were in bed waiting for me." He grinned down at her and winked cheekily. She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly. He hummed happily against her mouth and mumbled, "I love you." She kissed him more enthusiastically in answer, her hands tracing the muscles in his chest and biceps. He buried his calloused hands in amongst the fiery curls of her hair, tugging her face even closer to his.

"Take me to bed, Jace," she said. Clary laughed loudly when he stood up quickly his arms still securely around her.

"Your wish is my command," he replied and walked swiftly out of the room.

Despite Jace's cockiness and obvious experience in the matter, they had yet to sleep together. In truth, Clary's unfamiliarity with the situation scared him, he didn't want to mess up and disappoint her. The opportunity, however, had not presented itself to them in any case, what with Clary's training and Jace's hunting. Therefore the situation they found themselves currently in was of great surprise to both of them. Clary tightened her hold on Jace and pushed her face into his shoulder trying to prevent the nerves which were threatening to rise within her. She had fought demons for goodness sakes, why was it that this was more scary?

When they reached her bedroom, Jace pushed the door open and put her down in front of him. She looked up at him curiously and he smiled back.

"I don't have to come in if you don't want. No pressure." She stroked his face with her fingertips and smiled softly, her nerves momentarily forgotten.

"Jace, stop over thinking and come in." She grabbed his hands and pulled him through the doorway. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, watching him as he sat on her bed, as he smoothed his hands over the covers uncertainly.

"I think we need to talk," he said. She stood in silence for a second.

"Ok."

He shuffled back onto the bed until he leaned against the headboard, and then beckoned her with his hands.

"Come here."

She crawled over the bed and, not content to have any space between them, Jace pulled her to straddle him. She settled against him as he rested his hands on her waist.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Sex."

She blinked then flushed bright pink. He smiled and stroked her cheeks softly.

"Don't panic, it's nothing bad. I just thought we should talk about it." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist pulling her even closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, you know that don't you?" Jace whispered in her ear. Clary smiled against his neck.

"Of course. I love you too."

"And I'm not suggesting that sex is something we should just do. I mean, I want to, but it isn't essential if you are particularly opposed to the idea." Clary pulled her head back to look at him, laughing quietly.

"You know I'm not opposed to it, Jace. How could I be?"

"Is it because I am so irresistible?" He grinned widely.

"Wow, how'd you get through the door with that massive head?" She answered, grinning back. He laughed loudly and pulled her to him, to kiss her firmly again.

"Be serious now," he said when he had separated from her, "What do you want?"

"I do want to, Jace," she replied not quite meeting his eyes, "But it makes me nervous."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

"Perhaps we could...work up to it," he said running his hands up and down her thighs slowly.

"Work up to it?" She asked blushing lightly.

"Yep. For instance this position is pretty interesting," he said his hands slowly going round her hips and onto her bum. He squeezed gently and winked at her. She laughed quietly and wiggled in his lap, making him groan before kissing her enthusiastically. His teeth nipped at her lower lip and she smiled against his mouth, her hands moving to tangle in his golden curls.

"Mmm," he murmured against her lips as she shifted her hips against his again, feeling his hardness pressing against her. Clary began to unconsciously roll her hips into his in a slow rhythm that made her lower stomach tingle with a pleasant sensation.

"You're right," She gasped when he pressed into a spot that made her hips jolt in pleasure, "This is an interesting position." He chuckled deeply. His hands moved up her back, pushing her top up and off her when she lifted her arms in invitation. Jace inhaled sharply and then groaned.

"By the Angel, you are so hot." He appraised her nondescript black bra appreciatively. She blushed under his gaze but proceeded to move her hips against him again, finding the tingling pleasure building. She moaned when again he hit that magic spot in between her legs and he quickly kissed her, his hands running up and down the soft skin of her back. They moved together for a few moments, the only sound Jace's heavy breathing and Clary's soft whimpering. His rough hands ran over her jean clad thighs before gripping them and flipping them over, landing carefully on top of her.


End file.
